Ouija
by InfernoAlive
Summary: After winning the Dark War, Clary and the gang decide to celebrate by bringing out the old ouija board. It's all fun and games until an unexpected visitor decides to join in. "The game hasn't ended yet, and I have every intention to win."


"Jace, I'm not sure..." Clary bit her lip nervously, eyeing the ouija board as if were a live snake. Magnus scoffed, his arm draped around Alec shoulder, cat eyes glinting.

"Clary, you aren't going to ruin the fun, are you? We've defeated your psychotic brother and won the Dark War! Time to celebrate!" the warlock announced, gesturing wildly with his hands.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, leaning into Simon's chest, as he wound an arm around her waist, "It's a stupid mundane game, Magnus. It's not like it's actually going to work..." Simon made a exaggerated, offended face.

"Actually, Eric and me tried this a few years back and I pissed myself. Scary stuff happened." Isabelle laughed, craning her neck to kiss him tenderly on the nose; he beamed, cheeks flushed pink as he reached to kiss her back.

Jace sniggered, "Of course _you'd_ piss yourself Simon. You piss yourself every morning when you look in the mirror." Clary smacked him playfully on the arm and he turned to her grinning, "And there's nothing to worry about Clary. Like Magnus said, it's just for fun." She was still anxious, but tried to shrug it off, giving in to the warmth of Jace's arms as they wrapped around her.

"So..." Alec peered around the group, "We going to start or what?" Magnus smirked, walking towards the box and laying out all the pieces.

"Okay, so we have the-" he paused, pointing at the wooden triangle.

"Planchette." Simon put in helpfully and Jace snorted.

"Translation from nerd: Pointer."

"Shut up, Jace. He's just trying to help!" Clary scolded but he just shrugged, smiling as he nuzzled her neck. She couldn't help smiling back, winding her fingers through his golden hair. Magnus pressed his lips together in an attempt to stop himself laughing.

Alec shook his head, "This was meant to be a distraction from all the... you know, making out." Jace grinned against her skin and it sent a tingle down Clary's spine.

"Technically, we're not making out _yet."_ Isabelle threw up her arms in frustration.

"Can we just start already? Stop nuzzling each other!" Jace pulled away reluctantly, and Clary gave him a shrug. Magnus continued putting all the pieces out until they were laid across the table, including the board with the mysterious figures painted on it. The three couples took their places around it, kneeling down on tasselled cushions on the floor.

"Okay, are we ready?" They all nodded, straining to see each other in the dim candlelight, "Alright. Close your eyes and relax, think happy thoughts..." Clary closed her eyes, and jumped when Jace curled his fingers with hers. She squeezed them gratefully, glad for the support in this world of darkness.

"I bet I can guess what we're all thinking about." Jace whispered, just loud enough for them all to hear.

Isabelle tutted, "We're not all as horny as you, Jace." Everyone laughed softly but abruptly stopped when Magnus spoke it again.

"Open your eyes and reach out and touch the 'planchette'" he stumbled over the word slightly, "with two fingers." They all did as instructed, Jace pulling his hand out of Clary's slowly. She missed the contact immediately but focused on the task at hand.

Nothing happened as they all worked in sync, moving the triangle around the board three times. Magnus called out, "Is anyone there?" and the way his voice echoed around the room made Clary shiver. They all waited quietly.

"Boom. Was something meant to happen there?" Jace made a noise of protest as Clary elbowed him, "What? Wasn't there?"

Then the triangle moved, awkwardly at first as it dragged itself across the board, the circular piece of glass placed over the painted word _Yes._

Clary made a sharp intake of breath and Alec accused, "Magnus, did you move that?" The warlock shook his head, eyes following the triangle as it sat still innocently.

"Nope. Anyone else move it?" There were a chorus of 'no's' from the circle of friends as everyone watched closely. Magnus asked another question, "What is your name?"

The triangle juddered and shook, moving this and way and that as everyone's fingers grew white trying to keep hold. It finally seemed to make a decision and moved to the number _2._

"2?" Jace asked incredulously, "2 what? Elephants?"

Isabelle huffed, "Of course Jace, since that's what Magnus' question was." He have her a withering look but she just shrugged.

"2 names?" Clary's voice sounded dry to her ears and she swallowed to try and clear her throat, "Like the first name and the surname?" The triangle sprung into action, landing on _No._

"Two... first names then?" Alec tried and the triangle moved again. _Yes._

Simon licked his lips nervously, "That doesn't make any sense. Dammit, what if it's ZoZo? That one always plays around..."

"ZoZo?" Jace echoed, chuckling, "That the name of a clown or something?" Simon shook his head.

"No, ZoZo's the demon of the ouija board – the worst one. Oh crap, we're so dead-"

"Well, this just got interesting!" Isabelle commented, sitting up straighter, her tone excited.

Magnus snorted, "I think what Simone's trying to say is that we might found ourselves in a bit of trouble."

"My name's not Simone, it's-"

"Simone, Sid, whatever," Jace tossed Simon's words aside, and spoke to the board, "Are you this ZoZo dude?"

The triangle sat still for a few seconds then landed on _No._

Clary's eyebrows drew together in confusion as did everyone else's, and she plucked up enough courage to ask another question, "Who are you then? I mean... give us one of your names."

They all gasped when the triangle spun around the board, dragging their now bone-white fingers with it as it travelled around the ouija board. It started to spell out a name: _S... E..._

"I'll write it down," Isabelle volunteered, clumsily reaching down to under the table for a pen and pad, whilst trying to keep her other hand on the moving pointer. She quickly scribbled down the letters as the others called it out.

When the triangle stopped moving and the group stopped chanting, they all turned to Isabelle who looked shocked, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Simon asked her, studying her in worry. She said nothing and just showed the rest of the group the pad. They all stared in disbelief at the letters written on it: _SEBASTIAN._

Clary went into a state of shock, unmoving as Jace stuttered, "It's not... it might not be him... right?"

Alec sucked in his breath, "It's too coincidental Jace. It _has_ to be." The three couples fell silent, eyeing the still triangle. Clary let out a whimper of fear and Jace clenched his jaw, face going red with rage.

"Want do you want, you dead bastard?!" he spat, giving the triangle a shove that sent a jolt through everyone else, "What did you come here for?"

Simon hissed under his breath, " _Jace,_ you can't upset the spirits." Jace shook his head, golden eyes blazing.

"I'll upset him anyway I want!" He fired back, his knuckles white as they steadied on the pointer.

"But it might be the good side of him right?" Isabelle wondered aloud, "You know, the green-eyed angelic side."

Everyone turned to Clary who choked out, "It's not. If it were, he would've said at the beginning that his name was Jonathan. He would've said that rather than anchor himself to _that_ name." Tears were gathering in her bright, emerald eyes and Jace swore under his breath.

The triangle moved again, and everyone tensed up. Isabelle got the pen at the ready and after a few minutes she showed them the sentence: _I CAME FOR MY SISTER. NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM CLAIMING HER, NOT EVEN DEATH._

Clary gasped, tears rolling down her pale cheeks as Jace let out a growl, "Well, guess what, Sebby? You're not going anywhere near her!"

More moving, minutes going by like lightning. _WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, ANGEL BOY._

Simon broke the silence, sounding defeated, "Here we go..." That's when the triangle slid out from under their fingers, moving completely alone as it skidded across the board, heading straight for Clary. Everyone leapt from the cushions, startled as the pointer struck her in the face and she let out a single cry. Jace ran to her, gently taking her face in his hands, thumbs running across her cheeks.

"You okay?" She nodded, shivering.

Jace turned back towards the board, staring down at it, "Listen here Sebastian. You died, you're demon spirit doused by Heavenly Fire. You lost. Get that into your thick head and _leave us alone."_ Silence, as everyone waited in agony for Sebastian to reply. Then Isabelle let out a shriek as the pad and pen were ripped from her grasp, hovering in the air.

The group watched in horror as the pen began to write on the pad: _You might be right about me dying Jace, but I haven't lost. The game hasn't ended yet, and I have every intention to win._

Then a sudden gust of wind coming from nowhere snuffed out all the candles. Everyone went into a panic, shouting out each other's names, bashing into each other as they were unable to see clearly. Simon's voice ringed out above the others, "You have to say goodbye! Then his spirit will go! Do it-" His voice was horribly cut off, and everyone stood frozen, holding onto each other.

There was a flood of blue light and everyone turned to Magnus, who was holding out a hand, fingertips lit by cobalt fire. His eyes rounded as he stared at something on the floor. The others followed his gaze and stood rooted to the ground.

Clary and Isabelle both gasped in unison, " _Simon!"_ He lay convulsing on the ground, vicious spasms charging through his body as he gurgled, eyes rolling to whites. Isabelle ran over to him, holding onto his hand in desperation. Clary made a move to join her but Jace held her back, hands holding onto her arms. She tried to fight against him, tears streaming down her face to see Simon like this but Jace held on firmly.

"Clary, _don't."_ he whispered, stirring the hair by her ear, "I don't want you to get hurt." She stopped resisting, watching in horror as Simon stopped shaking, growing still. Isabelle let out a sob, gripping on his shoulders and trying to get to him awake.

"Simon! Simon, please!" The black-haired girl sniffed then suddenly jumped back. Simon sat up and regarded the group as if nothing had happened. What sent a shiver down everyone's spine was that his eyes were pitch black orbs and he wore a sadistic grin on his face.

"Oh, Clary. You're hiding from your very own big brother?" They all stood still, alarmed by Sebastian's voice coming out of Simon's body. Clary nearly passed out.

Jace stepped forward, shoving Clary behind him, "You were never her brother, Sebastian." Simon narrowed his eyes, his slitted, black gaze searing Clary to the bone as he stared at her.

"I think she can speak for herself Angel Boy." They both turned to Clary and she was reminded of the time similar to this one, where they both looked at her, black eyes and golden ones. She reached down and took hold of a dagger, forming a plan in her mind.

"Jace's right," she said, walking towards Simon, "Now, get out of my friend's body!" She pierced Simon's arm deeply, and bright red blood coursed down him and onto the floor. He shrieked, dropping to the floor as his eyes changed colour, flitting between Simon's hazel brown and Sebastian's coal-black.

Then it stopped and Simon lay on the floor, breathing calmly. Clary didn't have enough time to be thankful however and shouted to the group, "The board – we have to say goodbye!" They all ran towards it, nearly tripping over as they headed over to the ouija board. Clary cried out as an invisible force grabbed hold of her hair, yanking her back.

"Clary!" Jace yelled, and pulled onto her arm, until she fell into his arms and they ran with the rest of the group. Hurriedly, they took their places, with Magnus desperately trying to keep his fire alight at the same time. Putting their fingers on the triangle, they chanted, "We say goodbye, spirit, we say goodbye..." moving it around in a constant circle. They met a resistance as Sebastian tried to stop it, but held on firmly, not letting go.

When it finally ended and they felt Sebastian's presence disappear, they all slumped in relief, breathing hard from the ordeal. Isabelle rushed over to Simon, placing a hand on his chest as he blinked slowly, coughing.

"What... what happened?" He murmured, as Isabelle hugged him, frantically kissing his forehead.

"Shit happened, that's what." Jace grunted, groaning as he rubbed his eyes.

Magnus gave out a low whistle, "Well, looks like we won't be doing that any more..." Alec made an incredulous noise.

"You think?"

That all sat in silence, still recovering from what had just happened until Clary broke the silence, "I knew it wasn't a good idea. I _said-"_

"I know, and we didn't listen." Jace finished for her, linking his fingers with hers, "And it was one of the gravest mistakes we ever made." She looked up at him, and he leaned down, capturing his lips with hers softly.

When they pulled away, the others had tidied up the mess. Isabelle held the board in her hands, grimacing at and hissed, "I'm throwing this out as soon as I get the chance." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

They'd had enough meddling with spirits to last them a lifetime.


End file.
